<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milchstraße by LadyMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590526">Milchstraße</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan'>LadyMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockles, Creampie, M/M, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag 13<br/>Mit einem lauten, feuchten Geräusch entzog sich Misha, ließ Jensen wieder auf die Tischplatte sinken und mit dem Handy filmte er eine ganz andere Einstellung.<br/>Der jüngere Mann spürte eine Hand, die erst an seinem Arsch entlang streifte und dann die Backen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auseinanderzog.<br/>Inzwischen knietet Misha vor diesem Prachtarsch und sah sich das Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen an.<br/>„Drück!“<br/>Irritiert legte Jensen seinen Kopf auf die Seite, um zu sehen, was der andere von ihm wollte.<br/>„...“<br/>„Was?“<br/>Erst nach und nach wurde sein Blick wieder klarer und dann wurde ihm auch bewusst, was Misha sehen wollte. Mit einem Augenrollen spannte und entspannte er immer wieder seinen Schließmuskel und war sich noch niemals so blöd vorgekommen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milchstraße</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Verdammt!“</p><p>Aus dem Schlaf gerissen, sah Misha auf seine Armbanduhr und fragte sich, wer ihn um diese gottlose Zeit so früh morgens weckte.</p><p>Schnell hüpfte er aus dem Bett, als es erneut an die Tür seines Tailers klopfte, warf sich den Morgenmantel über und zog sich Socken an.</p><p>„Ja, ich komme ja schon ...“, brummte er, als das Klopfen immer penetranter wurde.</p><p>Durch diesen plötzlichen Schreck klopfte sein Herz noch immer etwas schneller und konnte sich auch nicht beruhigen, als die Türe geöffnet wurde und er sah, wer ihm seinen Schlaf geraubt hatte.</p><p>Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht hielt Jensen einen Briefumschlag in seiner Hand, mit dem er vor seinem Gesicht herumwackelte.</p><p>„Unser neuer Postbote kennt wohl unsere Namen nicht. Der hier ist für dich.“</p><p>„Alter; es ist halb sieben Uhr morgens. Hättest du mir den nicht später bringen können?!“, grummelte der ältere Mann verschlafen. Im Gegensatz seinem Freund war Misha kein Morgenmensch und auf diese Art geweckt zu werden, fand er auch nicht toll.</p><p>Jensen zwinkerte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ihn von oben bis unten musterte.</p><p>„Hübsch.“</p><p>Noch immer nicht ganz wach, runzelte der dunkelhaarige Mann die Stirn.</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Was?“</p><p>Verschworen bickte Jensen nach rechts und links, nahm dann den dunkelgrünen Satinstoff vom Ärmel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und rieb daran. Dabei biss er sich verwegen auf die Unterlippe, bevor beide Augenpaare aufeinander trafen. Nur ein kurzer Augenblick, der aber genügte, um ein angenehmes Kribbeln in den beiden Männern hervorzurufen.</p><p>„Der Morgenmantel. Hübsch“, wiederholte Jensen, drehte sich um und ließ den anderen perplexed stehen.</p><p>So, jetzt war Misha wach und seine Morgenlatte begann noch aufgeregter zu zucken.</p><p>Und dann ließ er ihn einfach so stehen, (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) und drehte sich nicht noch nicht einmal um, während er auf die andere Seite zu seinem Trailer ging und die Türe hinter sich schloss ...</p><p>Noch immer starrte er Jensen nach, den Brief in der Hand haltend, bevor die kalte Herbstluft eiskalt in sein Gesicht blies und er sich entschloss, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen.</p><p> </p><p>Zu widerstehen war schwer, dem Drang nachzugeben und sich dem pochenden Problem zwischen seinen Beinen anzunehmen, aber er hatte eine bessere Idee.</p><p>Nachdem Misha sich angezogen und frisch gemacht hatte, schloss er die Türe hinter sich, stieg die Stufen wieder hinab, lief auf die andere Straßenseite, stieg die paar Stufen wieder hoch und klopfte an die Türe.</p><p>„Ja?“, fragte Jensen verwundert, denn zu mehr kam er nicht, nachdem die Türe geöffnet wurde.</p><p>„Du kannst mich nicht mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen und dann erwarten dass das ungestraft bleibt!“</p><p>Mit einem Fußtritt hatte Misha die Türe ins Schloss geworfen und nagelte seinen jüngeren Freund mit einem kräftigen Griff an die nächstbeste Wand.</p><p>Jensen stöhnte laut auf – zum Teil etwas erschrocken und zum Teil erregt, als sich Misha mit seinem Gewicht gegen ihn stemmte, seine Handgelenke festhielt und ihn mit funkenden blauen Augen ansah. </p><p> </p><p>Misha  ließ seinen Blick zu den rosigen, leicht geöffneten Lippen wandern, aus denen die Luft etwas schneller als normal ausgestoßen wurde. Als dann auch noch auch noch die Spitze der roten, sexy Zunge hervortrat, die langsam eine feuchte, glänzende Spur zog, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um einen Kuss darauf zu platzieren. Im selben Augenblick spürte er, dass Jensen’s Hände sich anspannten, seine Augen sich schlossen und ein zufriedenes Brummen zu vernehmen war.</p><p>Beide wussten, dass ihnen nicht viel Zeit blieb und darum übersprangen sie auch das sinnliche Vorspiel. Gierig drückte Misha seine Zunge an die des anderen, drängte diese zurück in Jensen‘s Mund, was ihm ein erneutes, tiefes Stöhnen entlockte.</p><p>In wenigen Sekunden war ein Durcheinader aus Händen und Lippen entstanden, welche sich gegenseitig erforschten. Wild, ungeduldig und doch so leidenschaftlich. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis die Kleidung der beiden auf dem Boden lag und sie sich einen Moment nahmen, um sich anzusehen.</p><p>Die Gesichter errötet, der Atem hektisch und beide bis zum Äußersten erregt.</p><p>In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Misha erneut die Kontrolle übernommen, Jensen umgedreht und mit seinem Gesicht voran zur Wand festgepinnt. Während er mit einer Hand Jensen's Hände an die Holzwand drückte, streichelte er mit der anderen langsam von der Schulter ausgehend abwärts, bis zum Hintern seines Freundes, drückte dann seine Finger beherzt in das feste Fleisch und leckte über die sanfte Haut zwischen Nacken und Schlüsselbein.</p><p> </p><p>Auch wenn Jensen sich wehren hätte wollten, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sein Blut bereits abwärts geflossen und seine Beine weich wie Pudding.</p><p>Und zum anderen wollte er sich nicht wehren, denn es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Der heiße Atem, der ihn zärtlich streichelte und eine angenehme Gänsehaut auf seinen Körper zauberte und die geflüsterten Worte, die ihn zusätzlich anturnten.</p><p>Willenlos, ließ er sich von Misha zum Tisch schubsen, legte sich mit den Oberkörper auf die kalte Fläche, was ihm ein kurzes Zischen entlockte, als diese auf seine erhitzte Haut traf. Ein erneutes Stöhnen,  als warme Finger ihn schnell, aber gefühlvoll vorbereiteten.</p><p>Wie immer war Misha vorsichtig und langsam, dennoch ließ sich dieses leichte Stechen nicht vermeiden, aber Jensen hieß dieses Gefühl willkommen; drückte sich ihm fordernd entgegen – es  half, nicht sofort zu explodieren.</p><p>Was er nicht wusste, war, dass der ältere Mann einige Zeit zuvor sein Handy eingeschaltet hatte und jede seiner Regungen aufnahm. Zärtlich griff er erst seine Hüfte, bewegte sich in einem angenehmen Rhythmus, bevor sein Arm höher glitt, unter den Oberkörper fasste und seinen Freund dann an seine Brust zog.</p><p>„Lächle für die Nachwelt“, schmunzelte er und Jensen grinste in die Kamera.</p><p>Leicht neigte er seinen Kopf nach hinten und verwickelte Misha in einen heißen Kuss, während sie sich aneinander rieben. Jensen’s Gedanken verschwammen nach und nach, als er immer schneller und heftiger gestoßen wurde.</p><p>„Jens ...!”, knurrte Misha und während er kam, zwickte er seinen Freund gleichzeitig in die rechte Brustwarze.</p><p> </p><p>Dieser leichte Schmerz, die Tatsache, dass sein nasser Schwanz an der Tischkante rieb und vor allen Dingen dieses kribbelnde Gefühl, als sein Freund immer wieder zielsicher diesen einen Punkt traf, der ihn beinahe Sterne sehen ließ, brachte Jensen binnen Sekunden über die Klippe und keuchend ergab er sich seinem Orgasmus, während seine Hand zusätzlich die zitternde Hand unterstützte, die das Handy hielt.</p><p>Mit einem lauten, feuchten Geräusch entzog sich Misha, ließ Jensen wieder auf die Tischplatte sinken und mit dem Handy filmte er eine ganz andere Einstellung.</p><p> </p><p>Der jüngere Mann spürte eine Hand, die erst an seinem Arsch entlang streifte und dann die Backen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auseinanderzog.</p><p>Inzwischen knietet Misha vor diesem Prachtarsch und sah sich das Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen an.</p><p>„Drück!“</p><p>Irritiert legte Jensen seinen Kopf auf die Seite, um zu sehen, was der andere von ihm wollte.</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Was?“</p><p>Erst nach und nach wurde sein Blick wieder klarer und dann wurde ihm auch bewusst, was Misha sehen wollte. Mit einem Augenrollen spannte und entspannte er immer wieder seinen Schließmuskel und war sich noch niemals so blöd vorgekommen. </p><p>Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen betrachtete der ältere Mann, wie das Sperma langsam aber stetig aus diesem kleinen, engen Loch tropfte. Das wäre eine geglückte Challange gewesen, hörte Jensen noch, bevor Misha ein Foto schoss, das Handy weglegte und mit Jensen kurz unter die Dusche stieg.</p><p>Beide waren gerade dabei, sich wieder anzuziehen, als das Handy läutete.</p><p>„Wo seid ihr beiden Idioten? Antreten in fünf Minuten, ansonsten könnt ihr euch einen anderen Job suchen!“, rief Gabriel und die beiden Männer lachten.</p><p>„Wir sind schon auf dem Weg“, erwiderte Misha, legte auf und schickte ihm das Foto, dass er gemacht hatte. Immer noch lachend machten sich die beiden Hauptdarsteller fertig und hetzten zum Set.</p><p> </p><p>Nähstes Kapitel</p><p>Tag 14</p><p>
  <strong>Distention </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Matt/Rob</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>